iSee A Change
by Mistiwaters
Summary: After Carly and Freddie break up, Carly notices a change in Sam. Seddie.
1. Or Something

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. That wad of awesomeness belongs to Dan Schneider.

(A/N: This is set right after iSaved Your Life. Approximate ages: 13-14)

iSee A Change

(Carly's POV)

Chapter 1- Or Something

"And this has been iCarly!" Freddie gave me and Sam the all clear sign, and the blue light on his computer turned off. As we went downstairs, congratulating each other on a great show, Sam seemed kinda weirded out by something. Actually, she'd been acting weird ever since me and Freddie broke up. I couldn't tell what it was. Even Freddie had been acting weird. I mean, that was understandable, seeing as he just broke up with the girl he'd been in love with since we met. Even with that, I didn't see why Sam would be weird. She would just be ragging on Freddie more.

"Hey, do you guys want some fruit kabobs?" I opened the refrigorator invitingly.

"Na," Freddie replied. "My mom wants to give me a tick bath." He gave us a disgusted look and walked out the door.

"Sam?" My best friend grabbed a fruit kabob and plopped down on the couch. "Thanks." I nodded, and put the plate back in the fridge. "So, you wanna watch TV?" I sat down beside Sam.

"No," I replied."I want to know what's going on between you and Freddie.

"N-Nothing," she stuttered. "Why, do you think I'm in love with him or something?" Sam smiled nervously. I could tell that she was trying to avoid the subject.

"Or something." She looked at me oddly, but then her phone buzzed. She looked up at me with a relieved look in her eyes.

"Frothy's sick. I gotta take him to the vet. Bye!" Sam ran out of the apartment, leaving me even more confused than before. _Something was up, and I planned to get to the bottom of it._


	2. A Summons

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. As much as I wish I did, I don't.

(A/N: Thanks so much to all of the people who reviewed! Also, I'm going to be skipping around in the POV, so don't get confused.)

iSee A Change

Chapter 2: A Summons

(The next week, at school)

(Sam's POV)

"Sam Puckett, to the pricipal's office!"

I looked up at the sound of my name. I hadn't done one bad thing this week, why were they calling me? Well, I had stolen Gibby's tuna fish sandwich, but I threatened him with breaking his thumbs again if he told on me. So far, the intimidation had worked.

"Sam Puckett, to the principal's office!"

This time, the voice spoke in a tone that said, double detention for a week if you don't get down here NOW. I waved bye to the teacher, shot a smug glance at the kids who had to sit through another fifteen minutes of boring. When I got to the principal's office, Principal Franklin looked at me dissaprovingly.

"What did I do?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"That," he replied. I looked at him, not understanding. He got up to explain. "Sam, you have been rude and discourteous to everybody all this week. Even more than usual. I want to know what's up."

"Nothing," I muttered. In truth, my mind had been elsewhere all this week, and the last. I thought back to last iCarly. Carly had said I'd been weird, and then asked me if I was in love with Freddie. As if! Actually, I didn't know what I felt for him. All I knew was that when that taco truck barreled towards Carly and him, I felt an overwhelming sense of terror. I had thought that it was entirely for Carly, but know I wasn't so sure.

"Sam," Principal Franklin said, waving a hand at me. I hadn't noticed that I had spaced out.

"Sorry," I said to him. "I've just been fighting with my mom." The lie came off my tongue with ease. I was so used to lying, it was no trouble anymore. "I'll try harder to be nice."

"Alright, but make sure you try." Principal Franklin dismissed me, and I walked out of the door with mixed feelings.


	3. I See the News

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

**(A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! Also, I think that this story will be around 6-10 chapters, since it's my first one. )**

iSee A Change

Chapter 3- I See the News

(Sam's POV)

Carly's Apartment

"Hey guys, come and look at this!" Carly was motioning me and Freddie over to the computer. The webpage that it was open to was for the local news.

**Local Truck Driver Arrested for Reckless Driving**

** A taco truck driver fled the scene of an accident after they hit a teenage boy. Later that week, while driving on another taco delivery, the driver sped through three red lights, and went 50 miles per hour in a 20 mile per hour school zone. After the driver was pulled over by law enforcement, he was arrested after being recognized from a description of the driver who hit the boy. After the charges were reviewed in a trial this week, the driver was sentenced to six weeks in prison, and a 5000 dollar fine. Fortunatly, nobody had life-threatining injuries due to the driver's recklessness. **

I looked at Carly and Freddie in shock. "When was this posted?" Carly scrolled down the page.

"Um, it looks like a few hours ago. I came on here to check the weather, by the way, rainy as normal, and it was at the top of the homepage. It's nice that he's finally getting justice, but why didn't they tell us?" Right then, the door slammed open. Mrs. Benson strode in with a concerned look on her face.

"Did you see the news?" We nodded. "The newspeople just called. They apologized for not telling us sooner, but they had to get the news out." Mrs. Benson shot a hateful look at Carly. "Although, if it wasn't for you, they wouldn't have any news to report."

Carly started to reply, but Freddie just cut her off. "Mom, you need to go home. We're working on iCarly stuff." Mrs. Benson nodded, and walked out.

"Thanks," Carly murmered.

"I gotta go home," I said, shouldering my way past Carly and Freddie.

"Wait, Sam!" Carly called after me, but I was already out the door.


End file.
